


All I Do Is Sit And Think About You

by Peachteari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, love potion, van der stoffels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachteari/pseuds/Peachteari
Summary: “Why don’t you explain what amortentia is, Mr Stoffels?”shitJens should be able to answer this, given the fact that potion is one of his better subjects, but he's tired and distracted by Lucas’ leg touching his own under the table.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	All I Do Is Sit And Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've ever finished, please bear with me here I tried my best :)   
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> find me on Tumblr @gucciboner

Jens absolutely despises the sound of professor Stibbons voice. It’s somehow shrill and wheezy at the same time, like a clarinet, a very out of tune clarinet. 

“In today's lesson we’re getting familiar with a potion called Amortentia,” Professor Stibbons announces to the class.

Jens sighs, he’s way too tired for this. He was up all night finishing his essay for history of magic on the Giant war which is incredibly boring, thus being the reason he waited until the very last moment to write it. 

He glances at the boy sitting next to him and he immediately feels the corners of his mouth turn up. Lucas catches his gaze and softly smiles back, the way only Lucas can, and Jens can't help but feel warm on the inside. Lucas has been making him feel like that a lot lately. 

“You alright?” Lucas asks in a hushed voice while his eyes scan over Jens’ face. “you look like you didn't sleep.” 

“Thanks,” Jens rolls his eyes. “that's because I didn't” 

There's a hint of concern in Lucas’ eyes. He glances at the teacher, who is writing something on the board using his wand, before scooting his chair closer to Jens “Why?” 

“Because of that damn essay for history of magic.” Jens huffs 

Lucas’ golden curls fall in his face as he slightly shakes his head “I told you not to procrastinate that.” 

“Yeah well, we both know I don't listen to you when you talk.” which is a lie because Jens does listen to him, he always listens, and Lucas knows Jens doesn't mean it because he’s grinning and his eyes are twinkling and the warm feeling is back in Jens’ chest. 

“For merlin's sake!” Professor Stibbons slams a potion book down on his desk “Stoffels, van der Heijden, Pay attention.” 

“Sorry professor.” Lucas smiles politely and innocently bats his eyelashes, Jens quietly scoffs at him.

Stibbons puts his hands behind his back and steps towards the table they're sitting at. “Since you think you don't need to pay attention in my class,” He looks Jens straight in the eyes. 

Of Course, the professor decides to scold at Jens and not Lucas, because Lucas is sweet and can get away with anything. Jens can't really blame anyone for favouriting Lucas though. 

“Because perhaps you think you know everything already.” 

Everyone in the classroom is now looking at him and he can see Robbe stifle a laugh across from him. Jens tries his best not glare at Robbe while Stibbons continues to scold at him. “Why don’t you explain what amortentia is, Mr Stoffels?” 

shit 

Jens should be able to answer this, given the fact that potion is one of his better subjects, but he's tired and distracted by Lucas’ leg touching his own under the table. 

He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “Amortentia is a love potion.” he begins.

“Love potions are considered to be powerful and highly dangerous.” a confident smile slowly forming on his lips. “Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence because it causes the drinker to become infatuated or obsessed with the person who gave it to them, it is also rumoured to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them.”

Jens can see Lucas smirking at him from the corner of his eyes.   
Professor Stibbons is silent for a moment, almost looking stunned but then he nods slightly and turns around. “Amortentia is indeed very powerful.”  
He walks over to a table in the middle of the classroom. “Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skilful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called love.” He explains.   
“In today's lesson, you are going to brew this love potion,” A few girls gasp. “the recipe can be found on page twelve of your textbook, get to work.” 

~~

forty-five minutes later Professor Stibbons is inspecting everyone's potion. “As Mr Stoffels explained at the beginning of the lesson, the smell of your potion can change.” 

Jens watches Robbe smell his potion from across the table, the corners of his mouth immediately turning up. 

“Sander?” Lucas asks, making Robbe blush slightly.

“What would you have done if it didn’t smell like him?” 

Robbe shrugs. “That thought never even crossed my mind, I knew it would smell like him.”

They’re disgusting and Jens hates them, except he doesn’t really and he’s smiling at Robbe. 

It’s his turn now. At first, he smells nothing. Did he make the potion wrong? But, as soon as he leans in closer over the mother-of-pearl sheen liquid with closed eyes his nostrils are hit with the most heartwarming scent he has ever smelled. It reminds him of the smell of rain on a spring day, of freshly washed hair, fresh-baked pastries and he’s pretty sure he smells mango. The smell seems familiar, but he can’t really put his finger on it.

He moves back a bit to look at Lucas who’s still sniffing his cauldron with furrowed eyebrows. 

Jens moves back to his cauldron to smell the potion again, he recognises the scent, he just doesn't know from where. He sits back up and looks over to Lucas again, who's slightly smiling at his cauldron.

He watches Lucas for a moment, wondering what his potion smells like, who his potion smells like. 

And that's when it hits him. 

The scent. He has known it for years, smelled it for years. 

It’s Lucas. 

His love potion smells like Lucas. 

Suddenly everything clicks together in Jens’ brain. The warm feeling in his chest when Lucas smiles at him, the fact that whenever something happens, good or bad, Lucas is the first person he wants to tell, the overwhelming ache in his stomach when he watches Lucas flirt with those Slytherin girls in the courtyard. 

Jens loves Lucas. 

As soon as Professor Stibbons announces the lesson is over Jens grabs his stuff and rushes out of the classroom. He hears Robbe call after him but his head is spinning. He practically runs up the stairs, out of the dungeon. He doesn’t care that he has half a day of classes left, he doesn’t care that professor McGonagall will get angry at him, he needs to be alone and think. 

He’s not that surprised by the fact that his potion smelled like Lucas. In the back of his mind, he supposes he always kinda knew he liked Lucas as more than a friend. But, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t scare him. What if Lucas doesn’t feel the same? He doesn’t know what Lucas’ potion smelled like. What if he tells Lucas and Lucas hates him? Lucas is his friend foremost and Jens doesn’t want that to change.

~~ 

After classes end, Lucas finds him at the lake and sits down with him, their knees touching. The sun is lowering, turning Lucas’ skin golden. Jens doesn’t know how he didn’t realise sooner.

“Are you okay?” Lucas’ voice is soft and genuine. “You skipped lunch and you weren’t in transfiguration.”

Jens sighs, staring at his shoes. He doesn’t know what to say.

Lucas bumps their shoulders together, “come on, you can tell me, Jens.”

“It’s the potion right?” 

Jens looks back at him. 

“Is it really that bad?” Lucas questioned. “Did it smell like Aaron or something?”

“Oh my god no,” Jens laughs. “That would actually be worse.”

Lucas doesn’t push any further so they sit in silence for a while, watching the sun dance on the lake with their knees still touching and Jens considers telling him. 

The first one to break the silence is Lucas, “We should probably go if we want to make it to dinner on time.” He stands up and straightens out his uniform. Jens always thought the green and silver colours suited him well.

“Wait’” Jens jumps to his feet. He has to tell him now or he probably never will. “I didn’t smell anything at first,” he starts explaining. “So I thought I did something wrong.” 

Lucas looks at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed. He nods his head, signalling for Jens to continue. 

“But the reason why I couldn’t smell anything until I practically put my nose into the potion was because, well,” He takes a deep breath, “I was already smelling it because you were sitting next to me.” 

For a moment they’re just standing there. Looking into each other’s eyes. Jens is scared that Lucas isn’t going to react at all but then he barks out a loud laugh and Jens didn’t know what he expected but he sure as hell didn’t expect to be laughed at. 

He’s about to walk away. Lucas is still laughing, shaking his head at Jens. 

He’s embarrassed and if he stands here any longer he will probably cry. But, before he can move Lucas stops him by putting his hand on Jens’ chest, pushing him back slightly.

“I knew what the scent of my potion was going to be before I smelled it,” Lucas lets out a soft chuckle. “That stupid berry scented soap you always use.” 

It takes a moment before Jens understands what Lucas is saying, and why he had to laugh, because he’s laughing too. Relief 

Lucas’ potion smelled like him

Jens steps forward, they’re standing close now. Lucas’ hand still resting on his chest. “My soap smells good, don’t try to deny it.” 

Lucas is looking up at him, blue eyes wide. He steps forward as well, they’re so close that Jens can feel Lucas’ breath on his lips.   
Jens swallows, he smells it again, the mango and the pastries. 

He moves his head forwards slightly, his mouth brushing against Lucas’. He feels Lucas smile and Jens really wants to kiss him.

So he does. 

Lucas’ lips are surprisingly soft. His hands move into Lucas’ hair, pushing their faces even closer together. He feels Lucas’ tongue against his lips and immediately opens them, letting Lucas lick into his mouth. 

It’s overwhelming and wonderful and Jens never wants it to stop. 

As he stands there, Lucas’ arms wrapped around his neck, their lips moving together as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, Jens really doesn’t know he could be so foolish for not realising sooner. 

Eventually, they have to stop kissing in order to catch their breath. Lucas is the first one to pull away and Jens leans their foreheads together. Once he finally opens his eyes Lucas is smiling so brightly that Jens can’t help but kiss him again, and again and again.


End file.
